1. Field of Invention
A rigid strip attached to a vertical surface provides a plurality of ball socket clips which independently hold a balled end of a bag clip to independently retain each bag clip upon the common surface of the strip, the strip being attachable to a vertical surface in a location desired to store a plurality of bags, with each clip being maintained on each attached bag due to each balled end being withdrawn from each respective ball socket clip without disruption of the clip from the retained bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present bag clip strip, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
Clips which are used to close a bag of objects are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,217 to Caradine, which provides a spring clip which attaches to the edge of a bag. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,588, also to Carradine, discloses a bag clip with an elongated margin attaching to the bag, further having a spring to urge the aligned edges together for a bag closure. These bag clips are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,814 to Shultz and D440148 to Kan. An earlier bag fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 381,265 to Martens.
Strips which are used to retain a plurality of bags for display purposes are also disclosed in several prior art patents. These include U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,020 to Gunderson which provides a vertical strip with a plurality of fixed clips for suspending bags, a vertical display stand for hanging several bags or articles shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,387 to Belokin, Jr., a strip hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,012 to Simmons, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,967 to Valiulis, attaching to a shelf, which suspends several display items. A plurality of permanently attached spring clips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,341 to Werner provides the strip hanging over an edge. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,316 to Gretz has an integrally molded strip with a plurality of clips to suspend several heavy produce items. A flat strip provides several independent attached spring clips in D485106 to Dion, while a plurality of upward oriented clips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. D367574 to Werner.
None of these prior art strips provide a removable independent clip which can be removed from a strip and maintain closure of a bag which can be suspended from the strip attached to a vertical surface.